Back to You
'''Back To You - '''singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Seleny Gomez. Tekst Piosenki 1 Took you like a shot Thought that I could chase you with a cold evening Let a couple years water down how I'm feeling about you (Feeling about you) And every time we talk Every single word builds up to this moment And I gotta convince myself I don’t want it Even though I do (even though I do) Pre-Chorus You could break my heart in two But when it heals, it beats for you I know it's forward, but it's true Chorus I wanna hold you when I’m not supposed to When I'm lying close to someone else You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it If I could do it all again I know I'd go back to you I know I'd go back to you I know I'd go back to you 2 We never got it right Playing and replaying old conversations Overthinking every word and I hate it 'Cause it’s not me (’Cause it's not me) And what’s the point in hiding? Everybody knows we got unfinished business And I'll regret it if I didn't say This isn't what it could be (isn’t what it could be) Pre-Chorus You could break my heart in two But when it heals, it beats for you I know it's forward, but it's true Chorus I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to When I'm lying close to someone else You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it If I could do it all again I know I'd go back to you I know I'd go back to you I know I'd go back to you I'd go back to you I'd go back to you What was there wasn't sure But I'd go back to you I know I'd go back to you Bridge You can break my heart in two But when it heals, it beats for you I know it's forward, but it's true Won't lie, I'd go back to you You know, my thoughts are running loose It's just a thing you make me do And I could fight, but what's the use? I know I'd go back to you Chorus I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to When I'm lying close to someone else You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it If I could do it all again I know I'd go back to you I'd go back to you I'd go back to you I know I'd go back to you (Go back to you, go back to you) (Go back to you, go back to you) (Go back to you, go back to you) Tłumaczenie Tekstu Zniknąłeś tak szybko Myślałam, że mogę cię dogonić chłodnym wieczorem Lata osłabiły uczucia do Ciebie (Uczucia do Ciebie) Za każdym razem gdy ze sobą rozmawiamy Każde słowo buduje tę chwilę Próbuję przekonać siebie,że tego nie potrzebuję Chociaż wiem, że tego chcę Mógłbyś rozerwać moje serce na pół Jednak jak się zagoi, wciąż będzie bić dla ciebie Wiem, że to śmiałe przypuszczenie, ale prawdziwe Chciałabym móc cię zatrzymać, mimo że wiem że nie powinnam Kiedy leżę blisko kogoś innego Utknąłeś w mojej głowie i nie mogę się od tego uwolnić Jeśli mogłabym zrobić to wszystko jeszcze raz Wiem, że wróciłabym do ciebie Wiem, że wróciłabym do ciebie Wiem, że wróciłabym do ciebie Źle do tego podeszliśmy Odtwarzaliśmy stare rozmowy Zadręczaliśmy się każdym słowem, nienawidzę tego Ponieważ to nie ja Jaki jest sens ukrywania się? Wszyscy wiedzą, że mamy niedokończone sprawy ze sobą Będę żałować jeśli tego nie powiem To nie jest to, co może być Mógłbyś rozerwać moje serce na pół Jednak jak się zagoi, wciąż będzie bić dla ciebie Wiem, że to śmiałe przypuszczenie, ale prawdziwe Chciałabym móc cię zatrzymać, mimo że wiem że nie powinnam Kiedy leżę blisko kogoś innego Utknąłeś w mojej głowie i nie mogę się od tego uwolnić Jeśli mogłabym zrobić to wszystko jeszcze raz Wiem, że wróciłabym do ciebie Wiem, że wróciłabym do ciebie Wiem, że wróciłabym do ciebie Wróciłabym do ciebie Wróciłabym do ciebie Nie byłam pewna co do tego co było Ale wróciłabym do ciebie Wiem, że wróciłabym do ciebie Mógłbyś rozerwać moje serce na pół Jednak jak się zagoi, wciąż będzie bić dla ciebie Wiem, że to śmiałe przypuszczenie, ale prawdziwe Nie będę kłamać, chciałabym do ciebie wrócić Moja głowa jest pełna myśli Po prostu sprawiasz Że mam siłę walczyć ale jaki jest tego cel? Wiem, że wróciłabym do ciebie Chciałabym móc cię zatrzymać, mimo że wiem że nie powinnam Kiedy leżę blisko kogoś innego Utknąłeś w mojej głowie i nie mogę się od tego uwolnić Jeśli mogłabym zrobić to wszystko jeszcze raz Wiem, że wróciłabym do ciebie Wiem, że wróciłabym do ciebie Wiem, że wróciłabym do ciebie ( wrócić do ciebie, wrócić do ciebie) Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Selena Gomez